The Mysterious ManslayerSuper saiyan
by Kenshin Himura22
Summary: I hope you enjoy
1. Best friends

The Mysterious Man slayer/Super Saiyan  
Long ago in the Revolution there existed a man who had the skills of a  
master swordsman and the ability to go Super Saiyan. This man was known to be greater than  
even The Battousai of the era. Yet when the Revolution ended and the Meiji Era began he  
disappeared and no one knows where he disappeared to , but now one boy shall meet this man  
and try to gain knowledge of this man's past so he can try to help him through it so he may live  
the rest of his life in peace.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I don't own RK or Dbz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow this house is big. Goten thought as he walked through it. He was searching the  
house of the long lost Man slayer for his sword so that he may give it to his best friend Trunks  
for his birthday which was next week. He searched and searched for hours when finally he found  
a trunk that looked very old and rusty. He opened it and found the resting place of the Battousai's  
Kodachi. Perfect Now all I have to do is sneak it in without mom finding out. He found his way  
out and left for his house. After about in hour Goten finally went inside his house to go to his  
room. It only took him so long because he had to think up a good story of why he had a sword  
shaped package if he got caught. Luckily he didn't.  
Then his friend Trunk's came over and they went out to train. "Heh heh Goten  
your to slow." Trunk's taunted. "Oh shut up because I'm about to kick your sorry little ass." and  
it was as he said. In about 3 minutes trunk's was covered in bruises. "Oops guess I got carried  
away sorry." "No big." Well they headed out of the dark green forest. They headed to Trunk's  
house in the concrete covered city. They arrived at his yellow house marked capsule corp. They  
entered the large house. "Hi mom." "Hello Trunks whoa what happened to you?" Bulma yelled!.   
  
"Uhhh Goten and I were training and um he went super saiyan and kicked my ass." Trunks  
answered. "Well you come here and we'll make you better." Well after Trunk's was healed they  
left to find another friend. Her name was Kamiya Kaoru. After they did they got their usual  
sword lessons from her and Trunks was getting tired of his old wooden sword. While they were  
training two girls walk up. "Who are you?" Kaoru asked. "We are the ... 


	2. The birthday Gift

"We are the Saiyan sisters. They replied. My name is Crazy Girl 101  
and this is my friend Elyse Frotho." Crazy answered. "There you are we were looking for you."  
said a girl about the age of 17 and the other girl stood there. "Oh sorry master Honza." And you  
are?" Elyse asked Kaoru. My name is Kamiya Kaoru and these are my pupils Goten and Trunks."  
Kaoru answered. "Well Kaoru This is Chelsea Honza ,our master, and the assistant master  
Relena Cane." "Nice to meet you" Chelsea replied. "Well We have to leave now because my  
Birthday party is in about thirty minutes so I'll see you later." "Goten." Trunks said. "Yea"  
Wouldn't be cool if I could get a new sword for my birthday so I won't have to use this piece of  
shit anymore." He pointed to his sword. "Yea it would." Goten replied trying to keep a smile  
back. So they went there separate ways and Goten picked up Trunks's birthday present and He  
and his dad left for Trunks's house. So a few minutes after they arrived they played party games  
had some drinks and juice and then came the opening of presents. His mom and da got him anew  
game for his computer called "The wanted Manslayer" Gohan gave him his comic book  
collection that Trunks had his eye on. After all the gifts were opened Trunks looked disappointed  
that he didn't get what he really wanted A sword.   
  
  
A few minutes later Goten walks up and says "Wait you haven't opened mine  
yet." and handed his gift to him. When he opened it he asked "Whoa where did you get this?!"   
"I found it in the Man slayers house yesterday." "Wow Thanks Goten you're the best."  
"Don't mention it." Boy won't miss Kaoru be surprised tomorrow. "Yep I'm sure she will be."  
Thats it for now because I have cartoons to go watch bye 


	3. The next day

The next Day.   
"Kenshin!!!" Kaoru yelled. "Yes miss Kaoru." Kenshin answered "I'm going to go  
train my students now and I won't be back for a while so if you lock up the dojo you can go  
anywhere you want. "Ok whatever." So Kaoru left and Kenshin went out the back way and went  
to go check to make sure he still had his sword. The only reason he is worried is because a  
mysterious man is after "Killing" Blades from the revolution so that he may still have a  
collection of strong blades in case another thing of fighting like that should happen again. He  
walked in and went straight to hius chest only to find it open and his blade no longer in there. He  
ran to tell Kaoru to look out for his blade. He found here half way to her training grounds and  
told her the news. She said she'd help and then Kenshin left to continue looking for it.  
  
At the training grounds.  
  
"Good morning Master Kaoru." Trunks and Goten said. "Hello boys Now today you  
shall spar with one another and the one that lasts the longest will have their chance to fight with  
me All right" "Ok" "Unsheathe your swords." As Trunks drew his out Kaoru instantly  
recognized it as Kenshin's Kodachi. "How did he get that I wonder." Kaoru thought. As the fight  
went on Goten saw the pondering look on Kaoru's face and smirked but his moment of not  
paying attention allowed Trunks to get his arm with his blade. "Ow dude you got my arm you  
punk!" Goten yelled. "Sorry"Trunks apologized "It cool." "Ok Trunks looks like you get the  
honor to fight me." "Miss Kaoru I have to go now because I need to get this washed off." He  
indicated his arm by pointing at it. "Ok you may go." and Goten left and a few minutes later he  
arrived at the stream, washed his arm off, and left. As he was heading home he ran into Kenshin  
who was still looking for his sword. "Hello Kenshin how are you?" Goten asked. "I'm fine  
except for the fact that my blade has gone missing." "Really." Goten said with a pang of guilt.  
Yep and I have an idea of who stole it but if I tell who it is you'll just try to hurt him to get my  
sword back if I'm right because you never enjoy seeing a crime go unpunished right." "Uh right.   
This time I don't have cartoons to watch I got to go to church so see ya  
later 


	4. Lunch Invitation

"Dude if Kenshin ever finds out that I gave Trunk's his sword for his birthday then I  
am going to be in some deep shit dude. Goten thought on his walk home. Oh well but that look  
on Master Kaoru's face earlier only showed that she knew it belonged to Kenshin. Oh well if I do  
get caught I'll know I did this for a good cause. Goodness gracious I am getting nerves. Damn it  
why did I do this. Oh yea that's right I wanted to make Trunks happy Duh! Ok time to hmm what  
to do. I know I'll go look for the dojo that Crazy and Elyse train at. So he powered up and started  
flying around and about an hour later he found it. "Hey Elyse Crazy How ya doing?" "We're  
doing fine how about you?" "I'm ok." he answered. "So what is it like to train here?" "It's pretty  
neat and Master Honza is real nice but extremely strict if we screw up which is what we were  
looking for in a teacher." "Interesting so what are they like when you're not training if you have  
any idea Chelsea and Relena I mean." "Well we have been trying to figure that out but we still  
haven't been able to discover anything yet." "Hmm well I can tell you right now that Kenshin  
and Kaoru are having some secret relationship unknown to me and trunks but it's just a wild  
guess." "I think so to and you kinda could figure it out by watching their movements while there  
around each other with you and Trunks around and something will show in their eyes showing  
they want to kiss but if Kenshin and Kaoru don't like giving their relationship away they'll hold  
back on that feeling."   
"Look out below!!!" Trunks yelled as he flew down for his landing in the dojo.  
"Very nice entrance." Elyse said with a hint of sarcasm. "Oh shut up." Trunks saidand then  
turned to Goten. "Dude we have 15 minutes to get back to our dojo because we are going to train  
there today." "Really ok well I see ya later bye now." "Bye." and so Trunks and Goten flew off.   
A few weeks later  
  
Trunk's was training with Goten when all of a sudden Crazy came to his thoughts.  
Dude that Crazy is hot. Wait what am I saying I haven't even known her that long, But then this  
voice popped up and said (But you know you are starting to like her.) Hey shut up that's not true  
(you know it is and you can't deny it.) No you're lying (Shut up you know you can't deny your  
feelings for her) Oh yea just watch me and besides I listen to my heart not some subconscious  
voice. (Your heart will know it soon enough) Then a sudden pain in his arm brought him to his  
senses. "Hey Trunks you ok?" "Huh oh yea im fine." "Ok" Well they were done with that when  
an invitation came for them to have lunch with Elyse and Crazy. So they agreed to and they went  
at the designated time the next day. Lunch went like this: "Hello" Crazy said. "Hi." Goten and  
Trunks answered as they walked in the door. Well we'll skip the small talk and just tell you the  
low down. They sat and conversed and Trunks and Goten explained that Kenshin and Kaoru  
were in a relationship just like we suspected. Then Crazy said that they still couldn't figure out  
what the heck their senseis personal lives were like so they dropped that topic. While this was  
going on Trunks eventually caught himself staring at Crazy. Aww what am I supposed to do.  
(Ask her out that's what) Huh? 


	5. The sickening discovery

Crazy: My name is really Ramona Himura not Crazy Girl 101 I am just named this because I  
wanted to be and as you can see I am related to Kenshin.  
Relena: You related to Kenshin What are you talking about.   
Crazy: Well I am.  
Relena: No you're not  
Crazy: Yes I am  
Relena: No you're not  
Crazy: Yes I am  
While this is going on Trunks steps out from a corner and shakes his head.  
Trunks: God they are so childish.  
Both: Shut up  
Crazy: Yes I am.  
Relena: Piss off because you know you wish.  
Crazy: You wanna fight.  
Relena: Bring it on  
So they get into a huge fight and about an hour later Crazy walks out of the cloud of dust with  
many bruises and then we see Relena lying on the floor knocked out.   
Crazy: Anyway as I was trying to say welcome to chapter 5.  
Kenshin Himura22: Wait wait wait someone explain what just happened.  
Crazy: Well I just kicked Relena's ass so we will have to wait for her to wake back up before we  
can get on with the fic.  
Kenshin Himura22: God crazy stop being so violent.  
Crazy: She accepted so we fought.  
  
Relena is seen waking in the backround.  
  
Kenshin Himura22: While I deal with Crazy and Relena here is the fic.  
A few weeks after the Lunch Crazy and Trunks were taking a walk when  
Trunks had a sudden thought Should I ask her out or should I just keep my mouth shut. (You  
should ask her out) God damn it you stupid voice go away (But I can't because you are in doubt  
as soon as you leave this state I will be able to leave) Shit Oh well may as well I have nothing to  
lose. "Hey Crazy.?" "Yea" "Will you go out with me?" "Uhh sure why not." She answered.  
"Cool Saturday at 8:00 "Sure" "Ok see ya later." Trunks flew off. Oh my god I can't believe  
I just did that but hell I got a date with Crazy YESSSSSS!!!!!!!!! Trunks then went home and  
went to bed to plan what he was going to do Saturday night. While Crazy was on her way to the  
dojo she runs into Goten who was on his way to see Elyse at the dojo. "Hey Goten where you  
heading to?" "I'm heading to meet Elyse right now." "Hi" Elyse said as she walked up. "Ok lets  
head to the dojo now" So they head there and what they found when they arrived was not  
pleasent. The dojo was empty. So they went looking for Relena and Chelsea and they ended up  
finding them making out.   
"Oh my god that is just wrong" Goten said. Well Crazy ,who seemed a little grossed out at this,  
walked up tapped Chelsea on the shoulder and said "Excuse me but what do you think you are  
doing?"  
Crazy: Well I hope you enjoyed it.  
Relena: Stupid Kenshin making us do the freakin starts grumbling a streak of curses aimed at  
the author.  
Kenshin Himura22: Hey watch your mouth or you'll have more to do. Well thats all for know  
see you all later. 


	6. Dinner Date and the meeting

Kenshin Himura22:Due to research of a weird kind we have discovered that Ramona really is  
related to Kenshin.  
Relena: Research?! What research?  
Crazy: The research that we did yesterday remember?  
Relena: Oh yea that research.  
(Crazy and Relena are seen leaving for a room.)  
Athena: Where are you guys going?  
Crazy and Relena: To play video games.  
So they go and about an hour later we hear a big explosion and Crazy and Relena are seen  
leaving the room trying to sneak past everyone.  
Trunks: What did you guys do?  
What if we uhh accidently umm hit the uhh Self-Destruct button on your uhh car yea (nervous  
laugh)   
Trunks: Damn it Crazy that was my most expensive now my parents are gonna kill me. He walks  
out the building after he is done speaking.  
Relena: Hey Crazy  
Crazy: Yeppers  
Relena: Our author has a demented mind.  
Crazy: Yea I know making you and Chelsea make out (shudder) That was just wrong.  
Relena: Actually I found it rather fun and enjoyable.  
Crazy: Aww man now I know you're a lesbian.  
Relena: You just now figured it out .  
Kenshin Himura22: What are you guys talking about?  
Crazy: We're talking about how you have a demented mind.  
Kenshin Himura22: I do NOT have a demented mind that is Athena  
Athena: What the fuck are you talking about bitch because I do not  
Kenshin Himura22: What about when you killed Goku with that nice bloody death huh?  
Athena: You're the one who wrote that fucking story  
Kenshin Himura22:Oh yeah huh Wait shut up bitch.  
Athena: No damn you.  
Kenshin Himura22: Go to hell.  
Athena: You. You fucking bastard  
Kenshin Himura22: While this goes on here is Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me but what do you think you are doing?" Crazy asked. Chelsea and Relena stop.  
TELEPATHIC CONVERSATION (who would have thought)  
Relena: Shit caught in the act.  
Chelsea: how do we get out of this one?  
Relena: you got me.  
Back at Trunks's house.  
Ok tomorrow night is the big night. What to do? Oh I know I'll take her to a nice restaurant for  
dinner and then maybe a movie and then I'll take her home or what after the movie we'll go to a  
video arcade and then go home. Yea that'll be good. (Then what) What do you mean you damned  
voice. (What will you do after you take her home that's what I mean) I just met her I am not  
going to go that far. (But you know you want to) Shut up damn it. (Just consider what I said but a  
warning to you I am not gon forever on this subject so don't get used to me not being there.)  
The next night  
Goten was on his nightly walk when he accidently ran into a man he instantly recognized as the  
long lost manslayer from the revolution. "Hello sir what is your name." Goten asked excited. My  
name is Loturn Mesign now out of the way kid." "Well Loturn I was always anxious to get to  
be a lucky person to meet you so I could maybe become friends you know and umm oh yeah  
sorry my name is Goten Son." He held out a hand for Loturn to shake. Surprisingly enough  
Loturn shook his hand but then turned to leave but Goten shouted "Hey do you think maybe I  
could have an address and come spar with you sometime maybe." Loturn turned around and  
shook his head no. "How come?" Goten asked disappointed he couldn't train with one of the best  
swordsman ever. "Because I can not have friends for I fear that one day they will betray me in  
some way never heard of before." Loturn answered then disappeared.   
At Trunks's house (again)  
Well time to go pick her up. The phone then rang. "Hello." Trunks said as he picked up the  
phone. "Hey Trunks sorry to break this to you but I can't go with tonight." Crazy said. "Well  
How come?" "A family emergency came up." "Really what happened." "Well you see...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kenshin Himura22: Well we all hoped you enjoyed and I hope Athena will learn next time to  
hold her tongue.  
Athena: Me learn to hold my tongue in need of defending myself you wish.  
  
Kenshin Himura22: Hope you enjoyed see you all later 


End file.
